Mon con à moi
by Tinuleaf
Summary: Prenez un blond, un mardi et une mélodie, le tout servi sur un piano à queue... et vous obtenez une rencontre presque insolite.


Woohoo encore un sommaire magnifique... _

Bref j'ai eu une subite envie d'écrire. J'avoue que je ne savais pas sur quoi (pour changer... XD ) alors je me suis juste laissée porter par le flot comme on dit. A la base j'avais prévu quelque chose de cours, mais au final j'ai terminé avec un peu plus de 4300 mots... Enfin bon, voilà ce qui en est sorti. J'espère juste que c'est pas trop pourri ^^;

Les morceaux qui m'ont reboosté pendant que j'écrivais et que j'ai décris (comme je les ai ressenti) sont tirés duCD Okami Piano Arrange par Mika Matsuura et s'appellent, dans l'ordre d'apparence, « The sun rises » et« Reset »... Au cas où quelqu'un serait curieux et aurait envie de les écouter, ce que je vous conseille de faire.... (en cherchant sur youtube vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de mal...)

Ah et tant que j'y pense, comme à chaque fois... je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, je n'ai pas de beta, donc il se peut que j'en ai loupé *se cache honteusement*

Si d'ailleurs, quelqu'un est partant, pour être ma beta de façon occasionnelle (vu que oui, j'écris rarement, qu'il ou qu'elle n'hésites pas à me contacter ...)

**Disclaimer:**Axel, Roxas etKingdom hearts II sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

-------------------------------

Mon con à moi

-------------------------------

Les beaux jours revenus, Roxas s'évada de la cafétéria à la première occasion, fuyantson insupportable brouhaha.

Chaque jour d'hiver, il avait du se résigner et serrer les dents pour digérer le constant bourdonnement constitué par les voix de ses camarades qu'il y régnait.... Supporter de voir les autres flirter, rire, taquiner ou simplement parler avec des amis.... Juste être avec des amis. Ces mêmes amis qu'il n'avait pas ou presque. Ils étaient juste à plusieurs rues de là, dans une autre école mais une privée. Une que sa mère, même en cumulant plusieurs jobs, ne pourrait jamais payer.

Oh bien sûr, quelques personnes avaient essayé de s'approcher de lui, à plusieurs reprises, pour faire la conversation, mais son manque manifeste d'intérêt et surtout de réponses, le tout accompagné par une attitude froide et désintéressée, les avait vite fais fuir. Et à vrai dire, Roxas ne cherchait pas à se faire des amis. Il voulait juste être avec les siens.

Ses yeux bleus suivirent de façon détachés, un groupe d'élèves de sa classe qui parlait avec animation, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à leur tour engloutis par la porte de la cafétéria. Il tourna la tête, effaçant une image de ses amis qui lui était venue en tête et choisi ce moment pour fuir ce lieu assourdissant et traître. Cette cafétéria qui lui rappelaient encore et toujours ses amis qui n'étaient pas avec là, avec lui.

Il scruta rapidement les environs jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un emplacement un peu isolé pour prendre son déjeuner, puis posa son sac et s'allongea dans l'herbe fraîche. Il chassa les quelques mèches blondes venues se poser sur ses yeux, pour mieux observer les fragments du ciel qu'il pouvait voir entre entre le dense feuillage des arbres. Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction lorsque quelques rayons du soleil, qui peinaient à se frayer un chemin entre les feuilles, chatouillèrent son visage. Il avait vraiment trouvé le coin parfait.

Ce midi là, il dégusta à la fois son simple sandwich jambon-fromage fait maison et le doux silence alentour.

-------------------------------

Il revint chaque jour déjeuner à son havre, savourant davantage le calme du lieu, lui donnant un peu plus chaque fois, l'illusion d'apaiser sa solitude rongeante.

Un mardi, alors qu'il était légèrement assoupi, comme à son habitude après avoir pris son repas, il crut percevoir un bruit dans le bâtiment situé quelques mètres plus loin. Il prêta l'oreille jusqu'à ce qu'il discerne une mélodie. Celle d'un piano.

Il referma les yeux pour écouter le morceau joué, savoir si, peut-être par chance il le connaissait. Il se laissa emporter par le flot de la musique jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie, annonçant la reprise des cours, le sorte de sa rêverie et emporte les dernières notes jouées, avec elle.

-------------------------------

Les jours passèrent et il reprit sa routine habituelle. A un détail près. Il ne se passait pas une heure de cours sans que Roxas ne se demande, lors d'un moment d'inattention, qui avait bien pu jouer du piano ce midi là. Il se surprit même à essayer d'imaginer la personne en question. Mais n'ayant aucunes informations, ne serait-ce que du sexe de ladite personne, il abandonna pour un temps ses futiles investigations.

-------------------------------

A plusieurs reprises, et toujours le Mardi, la routine de Roxas était brisée par un air depiano. Encore et toujours le même morceau.

Le début était doux, calme avec une léger soupçon de tristesse ou plutôt ... de mélancolie. Mais même avec cette empreinte de morosité, il se sentait comme apaisé, d'autant plus que cette partie désenchantée faisait vite place à un son de plus en plus sûr. Empli de puissance. Et lorsqu'il prêtait vraiment l'oreille, il pouvait percevoir une touche d'espoir vite balayée par un nouvel élan de tristesse, moins fort qu'au début. Mais il disparaissait aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu, remplacé par une force et une assurance qui dominaient jusqu'au bout et gagnaient le combat.

Car oui, à présent, après avoir entendu le morceau à plusieurs reprises, cette musique était comme un duel. Un duel dans lequel l'espoir et le désespoir s'affrontait, tout naturellement. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il ressentait en l'écoutant.

Une fois la dernière note jouée, il ne pu s'empêcher de rester quelques minutes de plus allongé, à profiter des restes de la mélodie que sa mémoire prodiguait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive, une fois encore qu'il avait oublié de satisfaire sa curiosité.

Il se contenta donc de quelques jurons sur sa personne à propos, entre autre, de sa stupidité ,et, mémoire, qui lui faisait visiblement défaut particulièrement au moment du déjeuner.

A la reprise des cours, il rejeta bien vite la faute sur la digestion... et le piano. Surtout sur le piano, où plutôt sur la personne qui en jouait. Ce jour là, il fut bien décidé à découvrir le visage caché derrière le _qui_ en question.

-------------------------------

Ce n'est que deux semaines plus tard, qu'il entendit une nouvelle fois la fameuse pianiste mystère. Fameuse, car il avait déduit, grâce à ses souvenirs de la mélodie jouée, et après de nombreux arguments avec lui même, que cela ne pouvait être qu'une fille pour interpréter un morceau avec tant de passion.

Poussé par sa curiosité, il fixa la fenêtre situé au rez-de-chaussée tel un prédateur guettant sa proie puis se faufila discrètement entre les arbres, s'arrêtant derrière l'un d'eux, une ou deux fois en chemin pour essayer de jeter un œil à l'intérieur, espérant voir la musicienne sans avoir à s'approcher davantage, mais le soleil, se reflétant sur la vitre, n'était décidément pas de son côté.

Il était partagé entre l'excitation et l'appréhension. Et son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine posait problème pour conserver son calme. Il expira un grand coup et avec quelques pas déterminés, il se retrouva accroupi sous la fenêtre.

Il se sentait vraiment ridicule d'agir de la sorte mais le désir de savoir était tellement fort... il était si près du but. Il expira une nouvelle fois et se releva doucement, ne laissant que le haut de sa tête dépasser jusqu'au niveau nez, juste assez pour voir à l'intérieur sans se mettre à découvert.

Mais au lieu de voir une fille de son âge, derrière un piano comme il l'avait imaginé, il se retrouva face à deux iris verts qui le fixait curieusement. Il poussa un grand cri, recula brusquement, puis tituba jusqu'à ce que son postérieur fasse connaissance avec le sol.

La fenêtre s'ouvrit et les deux iris verts le fixait maintenant avec amusement.

« Ta mère ne t'as jamais expliqué que c'était malpoli d'espionner les gens? »

Il resta bouchée bée puis ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises pour répondre mais rien n'en sorti. Il resta juste au sol, à dévisager la personne devant lui.

Il décida que le terme roux ne rendait certainement pas justice au rouge flamboyant de la chevelure de l'inconnu. Ses yeux d'un vert vibrant, mis en valeur par deux petits tatouages noirs en forme de larme sur chaque joue, contrastaient clairement avec ses cheveux, lui donnant une allure quelques peu extravagante, voir insolite. Et visiblement , le style de sa coiffure en forme de piques, un mix entre un hérisson et un lion peut-être, n'arrangeait rien.

Il constata dans sa stupeur un détail important. C'était un garçon et non....une fille, comme il l'avait imaginé à tord.

« Je pense qu'elle a aussi oublié de te dire que c'était également malpoli de dévisager les gens. »

L'amusement présent dans les yeux du rouquin gagna ses lèvres et il enjamba la fenêtre. En quelques pas il se retrouva devant Roxas, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Roxas se surprit lui même lorsqu'il tendit son bras et que sa main joignit celle présenté devant lui. Mais il fut davantage stupéfié de découvrir à quel point la main du roux était rugueuse... et chaleureuse à la fois, si bien qu'il fut hésitant à briser ce contact.

« Je vais finir par croire que tu es muet...»

« Faut dire que tu as l'air de parler pour deux, j'ai donc pensé que je n'avais pas besoin de te faire la conversation. » répondit Roxas d'un ton impassible.

Les yeux du roux s'écarquillèrent et il éclata de rire, laissant l'écho de sa voix résonner contre les arbres, brisant le calme environ. Roxas conclut qu'il n'y avait pas que sa main de chaleureuse.

« Axel »

« Pardon? » dit Roxas en relevant un sourcil.

« Mon nom. C'est Axel. Et là tu vois, tu es censé me dire le tiens. »

Roxas releva davantage son sourcil et la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause de midi retentit. Il ramassa son sac à dos qu'il avait fait tombé dans sa chute et commença à avancer. Un sourire fantôme s'esquissa sur les lèvres et il se retourna vers Axel.

« Moi c'est Roxas. » dit il avant de reprendre le chemin des cours.

-------------------------------

Roxas se demanda pourquoi il n'avait jamais vu Axel jusqu'à présent, surtout avec une chevelure aussi flamboyante, il était assez difficile de passer à côté de lui. Et pourtant, il avait beau le chercher du regard, jamais il n'apercevait une once ce rouge. Et ce, jusqu'au Mardi suivant.

Il était assit à son coin habituel pour manger son déjeuner, se demandant si Axel serait là, lorsque la fenêtre par laquelle il était apparu une semaine plutôt, s'ouvrit et le rouquin en sortit en sautant par dessus. Sans dire un mot, il s'allongea près du blond et ferma les yeux.

Roxas l'observa curieusement quelques secondes avant de retourner à son repas. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il se coucha sur l'herbe à son tour.

Un confortable silence s'installa et le blond se demanda pourquoi Axel ne disait rien. Après tout, sa première impression lui avait fait pensé qu'il n'était qu'un ennuyeux bavard qui aimait probablement trop le son de sa voix. Et pourtant. Il restait là. Les yeux clos et souriant. Et Roxas ne pouvait se retenir de l'observer du coin de l'œil.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu à la cafétéria... J'en conclu que tu viens donc manger ici, tout seul, chaque midi? »

« On est enfermé toute la journée dans des classes à écouter des profs aux voix monotones alors j'en profite. Et puis c'est toujours mieux que d'être entouré d'une bande de con qui se jette de la nourriture dans la gueule. Faut dire que je n'ai franchement pas non plus envie que mes vêtements deviennent la cible de jeux d'idiots. »

Axel éclata de rire et Roxas se mit à sourire devant tant de fraicheur. D'habitude il l'aurait rembarré comme les autres, en optant pour une attitude glaciale mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il voulait que ça soit différent avec Axel. Il voulait lui laisser... une chance.

Peut-être avait-il envie de savoir comment une personne pouvait rire aussi franchement et jouer un morceau aussi poignant? Peut-être voulait il découvrir s'il y avait d'autre choses que sa main et son rire qui pouvait être aussi chaleureux? Ou voulait-il le connaître.... simplement.

C'est peut-être pour toutes ces raisons et d'autres encore inconnus qu'il se tourna vers Axel, dans l'intention de lui parler.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu joues piano? »

Axel fut naturellement aussi surpris que Roxas, de le voir engager la conversation de lui même. Surpris. Oui. Mais agréablement.

« Je joue depuis que j'ai l'âge de 8 ans. Ce qui fait donc maintenant 9 années de piano. » répondit Axel après une légère hésitation. « Pour être honnête, je n'aurai jamais cru moi même que j'en ferai si longtemps. Je n'ai pas de patience pour tout ce qui est manuel, ou presque. Mais lorsque j'ai eu 13 ans j'ai changé de professeur. Elle s'appelait Aeris. Elle avait une grande patience et était d'une grande gentillesse. C'est avec elle que j'ai appris à aimer le piano. Depuis je continue d'en jouer, surtout pour le plaisir même si ma famille me pousse à participer à des concours et d'autre conneries dans le genre. Mais non merci, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Costume de pingouin, courbettes et mondanité. Très peu pour moi. »

Roxas en était certain à présent. Sa première impression avait été la bonne. Axel était quelqu'un de très bavard, aimant le son de sa propre voix, et en un sens il comprenait pourquoi. Elle était pleine de puissance mais elle avait cette touche suave qui donnait envie de l'entendre encore... et toujours.

Alors il continua de lui poser des questions. C'est comme ça qu'il sut qu'Axel avait été transféré récemment à la suite de la mutation de son père pour son travail et qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à présent dans la ville de Traverse. Qu'il aimait venir dans la salle de musique certains Mardi au moment du dejeuner, car il avait cours dans une salle à côté et qu'il avait simplement parfois la flemme d'aller jusqu'à la caféteria. Que les tatouages qu'il avait au visage avait été fait à la suite d'un pari perdu avec son ami, Demyx, qu'ils avaient été très douloureux et qu'il en avait un second dans le creux du bas du dos. Qu'il avait une obsession presque malsaine pour le feu. Et que sa couleur préférée était le bleu.

Lorsque l'ennuyeuse sonnerie rententit et qu'ils durent rejoindre leurs classes, ils souriaient tous les deux. Se promettant de se rejoindre au même endroit le lendemain, au moment du déjeuner, comme deux bons amis de toujours le ferai.

-------------------------------

Roxas remarqua qu'il attendait chaque jour, avec plus d'impatience, le moment du déjeuner. Axel observa avec plaisir que le blond souriait de plus en plus et espérait inconsciemment que sa présence y était pour quelque chose. Et il y avait un point sur lequel ils étaient tous deux d'accord sans le savoir.... Ils avait gagné un ami.

-------------------------------

Le mardi suivant, Axel invita Roxas à le rejoindre dans la salle de musique en quête d'un peu de fraicheur. L'été arrivant à grand pas, même à l'ombre d'un arbre, le soleil tapait à grand coup.

Le blond se demanda pourquoi son cœur battait à la chamade en grimpant par la fenêtre, mais balaya vite la question à la vue du majestueux piano à queue noir qui trônait dans la pièce. L'instrument avait assurément plusieurs années derrière lui mais au vu de ce qu'Axel arrivait à en sortir, il ne douta pas une seconde de son potentiel.

Le rouquin s'installa devant le piano et tapota l'espace vide à sa gauche du siège, invitant Roxas à venir s'asseoir près de lui. Une fois le blond à ses côtés, il posa les main sur les touches et d'une simple pression des doigts, commença à jouer le morceau que Roxas avait si souvent entendu le Mardi au moment du déjeuner.

Il fut d'abord envouté par la manière dont les doigts longilignes d'Axel dansait gracieusement sur les touches d'ivoire, mais lorsque le blond porta ses yeux sur le visage d'Axel, il resta comme figé jusqu'à la fin du morceau. Captivé par le sourire et l'expression de contentement qu'arborait le rouquin. Et pour la première fois, Roxas pris conscience à quel point Axel était parfait. Parfait... et... beau.

-------------------------------

Il passa le reste de la semaine dans une espèce de brouillard, se demandant pourquoi ce mardi là, il avait trouvé Axel si beau. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de chercher dans les couloirs à la recherche d'un roux. Pourquoi ses yeux étaient indéniablement attirés par le visage d'Axel mais surtout pourquoi il avait une envie irrésistible de se pencher sur son visage et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes lorsque ce dernier était allongé dans l'herbe, les yeux fermés, les lèvres arborant ce sourire qu'il aimait tant.

Il se posa des questions plus profondes, remontant plus loin dans ses souvenirs. Il était vrai qu'il avait embrassé à une reprise, son amie Olette et ils avaient décidés, d'un accord silencieux, qu'il resterai juste amis car la situation était vraiment trop bizarre. Un peu comme des frères et sœurs qui s'embrasseraient. Il nota aussi, qu'après l'incident avec Olette, il n'eut pas d'intérêts vers le sexe opposé, pas même envers Naminé, la mignonne et douce blonde qui avait semblé lui porter de l'attention.

Au final deux questions restèrent en suspens. Était-ce juste une phase, un passage, comme un moment de doute par lequel tout le monde passait un jour ou l'autre et dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement? Où était-il vraiment gay... pour Axel?

-------------------------------

Ce midi là, lorsqu'il vit le rouquin s'asseoir près de lui au moment du déjeuner, les yeux pétillants, le sourire au lèvre. Il eu sa réponse. Il était foutu.

-------------------------------

Axel trouva que le blond était plus nerveux ces derniers temps et se demanda s'il n'avait pas des soucis et espérait qu'il se confierai à lui. Après tout, ils étaient amis. Lorsque Roxas, au moment du déjeuner, commença à partir avant la sonnerie, il essaya de se rappeler s'il lui avait dit quelque qui aurait pu l'offenser. Et quand il ne le vit pas au moment du repas à leur coin habituel, trois jours d'affilé, il l'attendit à la sorti des cours, bien décidé à savoir ce qui clochait. Quand il aperçu sa chère tête blonde, il trotta vers lui avec un sourire aux lèvres qui s'effaça rapidement lorsque Roxas se raidit à sa vue.

« Alors comment c'est passé ta journée? Pas trop dur? » dit-il en recommençant à marcher.

« Mis à part le test de math, c'était une journée comme les autres. Barbante. »

« Oooh... Je vois... »

Il avancèrent un moment dans un silence étouffant, s'éloignant de plus en plus du lycée et des élevés content de rentrer chez eux après une longue journée de bourrage de crâne, le décor faisant doucement place au maisons chaleureuses et colorées qui n'attendaient que le retour de leurs propriétaires fatigués.

« Ça te dis qu'on aille se manger une glace Rox? »

« Hum...Euh... c'est à dire que...j'ai mon histoire à réviser. J'ai un test demain matin, à la première heure. » répondit-il sans grande conviction avant d'accélérer le pas.

Mais Axel fut prompt à lui attraper le bras et le tourner pour qu'il lui fit face.

« Pourquoi tu me fuis ces derniers temps Roxas? Je ne t'ai pas vu pendant trois jours pour le déjeuner, et je n'en connais même pas la raison. »

« Je ne te fuis pas Axel. Je ne sais pas où tu vas chercher ça? J'avais juste beaucoup de choses à réviser et j'ai profité dela pause de midi pour travailler. Je suis désolé, j'aurai du te prévenir. » répondit il doucement en se libérant de l'emprise d'Axel sur son bras.

« Arrête de me mentir, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu es toujours entrain... de fuir.... De ME fuir! Et ce, bien avant tes soi-disant révisions à faire... » rétorqua Axel d'un ton agacé. « Est-ce que j'ai dis ou fais quelque chose de mal ?» rajouta-t-il d'une voix plus douce. « S'il-te-plait Roxas, regarde moi et dis moi. Dis... quelquechose.... je t'en prie. »

Et Roxas le regarda comme il l'avait demandé et son cœur se prit dans sa gorge. Jamais il n'avait vuAxel comme ça, aussi... inquiet. Incertain, presque désespéré et vulnérable...

Ses mains bougèrent d'elles mêmes et se logèrent dans les cheveux d'Axel. Ces cheveux qu'il avait voulu toucher à tant de reprises. Et ils étaient doux comme il les avait imaginé, si doux, qu'il ne pu résister d'y glisser les doigts avant de se mettre lentement sur la pointe des pieds et d'un mouvement décidé, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Axel, laissant échapper un soupir de ravissement. Ses lèvres aussi, étaient chaleureuses.

Puis il se figea, reprit sa pose initiale, lança un dernier bref regard à Axel et murmura un _je suis désolé _avant de partir en courant.

-------------------------------

Roxas ne vit pas Axel durant une semaine complète. Et lorsque une nouvelle semaine débuta, il sut qu'il ne le verrai plus. Le Mardi lui confirma ses doutes lorsqu'il trouva la salle de musique vide, une nouvelle fois.

-------------------------------

A trois semaines de la fin de l'année scolaire. Roxas se retrouvait seul. Comme il l'avait été dès le début...

Il lui restait désormais que trois Mardi. Trois chances... Trois espoirs...

Le premier Mardi, il attendit... mais en vain. Le second Mardi, il eut une once d'espoir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, mais ce n'était qu'un couple, à la recherche d'une salle tranquille, qui rebroussa vite son chemin. Il attendit encore quelques minutes après la sonnerie et arriva en retard en cours pour la première fois de l'année.

Le dernier Mardi. Il arriva dans la salle et resta un moment au pas de la porte à fixer le piano, imaginant Axel lui jouant le morceau qu'il aimait tant. Ce morceau qui les avait fait se rencontrer. Il réalisa que c'était sa dernière chance. Qu'après ça.... ce serait réellement terminé. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Tout ça à cause d'une fichue pulsion qui avait tout ruiné.

Il se sentait idiot. Idiot mais surtout brisé. Jamais il ne s'était ouvert de la sorte avec quelqu'un. Pas même avec Hayner, Pence et Olette, ses amis d'enfance. Non seulement Axel était entré dans sa vie mais il l'avait définitivement changé. Il avait chassé ce masque de solitude et de froideur qu'il avait tellement affiché au point de ne plus pouvoir le retirer.

Mais Axel était arrivé, avec son sourire idiot mais chaleureux. Ses cheveux chatoyants et ses yeux verts vibrants. Et sa voix....

Il avait beau continuer de fixer le piano, la seule image qu'il voyait était floue tant ses yeux étaient embués de larmes.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit dans le couloir, ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité et il avança pour s'asseoir devant le piano. Il souleva le couvercle protégeant le clavier et passa ses doigts sur les touches délicatement, un peu comme pour lui dire adieu. Puis il posa sa tête sur les touches, produisant de légères notes et laissa les larmes couler librement. Cela ne servait plus à rien de les retenir désormais. C'était fini.

Il entendit un bruit du côté de la vitre mais n'y prêta pas attention. Ce n'est qu'au bout de la troisième fois qu'il releva doucement la tête, bien décidé à savoir ce qui produisait ce bruit pour l'arrêter. Il voulait juste être seul, en silence et vider tout son soûl.

Mais lorsque qu'il aperçut du rouge du coin de l'oeil, son souffle se coupa. Lorsque que son regard se porta pleinement en direction de la fenêtre, il crut que son coeur allait définitivement arrêter de battre.

Axel se tenait de l'autre côté. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pensant qu'il hallucinait tout simplement mais lorsqu'Axel lui fit signe d'ouvrir, il sécha ses larmes et ouvrit la fenêtre d'une main fébrile.

« Roxas... »

Le blond baissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas le regarder en face. Surtout pas avec le visage qu'il avait actuellement, bouffi, les yeux rouges et pleins de larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à tomber.

« Roxas, écoute... je suis.... je suis vraiment dés...»

« Si c'est pour me dire que tu es désolé, ce n'est pas la peine... » le coupa froidement Roxas.

« Aaah et puis merde! »

Il tira brusquement le bras de Roxas pour l'entrainer vers lui avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Le corps du blond se tendit avant de se relaxer de nouveau et de répondre à l'étreinte tout aussi fougueusement. Il se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et se regardèrent fixement, chacun jugeant le regard de l'autre. Puis Axel enjamba la fenêtre pour s'asseoir devant le piano avant de tapoter la place à ses côté que Roxas combla aussitôt.

« Pour toi Rox » dit-il avant de commencer à jouer.

Le morceau était aussi doux que l'autre mais la tristesse était amplement plus présente et surtout plus forte... Mais les notes insistantes et répétitives lui donnait l'impression qu'Axel lui disait pardon, encore, et encore... Puis, alors qu'il croyait que la musique prenait enfin une tournure moins triste, elle changea doucement de rythme, pour ce faire plus douce. Il ne savait pas si c'était duà la manière dont jouait Axel ou autre chose, car les notes étaient similaires à celle du début, et pourtant...

Puis les notes montèrent. Plus fortes, Plus insistantes. Avec un peu plus de force pour se calmer et revenir avec encore un peu de rigueur, juste un peu moins fort que la première fois avant de répéter le même schéma.

Soudainement, les mains d'Axel s'arrêtèrent au dessus du clavier quelques secondes avant de reprendre en douceur, tel un dernier pardon.

Une fois la dernière note jouée, Axel posa ses mains sur les genoux et ils restèrent plusieurs minutes sans rien dire. Puis Roxas glissa sa main dans celle d'Axel. Et juste comme ça, il surent que tout était à nouveau ok entre eux.

« Je me suis vraiment comporté comme le dernier des cons, n'est ce pas Rox? »

« Ça... ce n'est pas moi qui vais te dire le contraire. »

« C'est juste que... j'ai vraiment été surpris quand tu m'as embrassé. Je m'y attendais vraiment pas... Tu sais pourquoi? »

« Non mais j'imagine que tu vas me le dire...»

« Parce que je pensais simplement que ça serai moi, qui ferai ... le premier pas, quite à me prendre une grande claque dans la gueule juste après et dire que c'était pour plaisanter, juste pour qu'on reste au moins amis.... »

Roxas haussa un sourcil, un petit sourire moqueur au lèvres.

« Oui je sais! C'était un plan de merde... Mais je te signale que tu n'as pas fais mieux. »

Le blond se contenta de rouler des yeux, un sourire toujours aux lèvres.

« Enfin bon, j'ai juste paniqué, et non me regarde pas je sais. C'est déjà assez gênant à avouer mais le fait est que je ne savais pas quoi faire, jusqu'à ce que je repense à ce qui nous à fait nous rencontrer... alors j'ai écris ce morceau... pour m'excuser. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis autant de temps avant de venir te voir, je voulais juste pouvoir te le jouer. » finit-il en se grattant la tête nerveusement.

« Tu aurais fais quoi si jamais tu n'avais pas fini avant la fin des cours? »

Axel le regarda bouche bée quelques instants avant de se gratter la tête de nouveau.

« Hum. Je sais pas. J'avoue que j'y avais pas réfléchis...»

« Donc je confirme, t'es vraiment con tu sais. »

« Oui, je sais, je sais... »

« Mais t'es mon con à moi à partir de maintenant si je comprends bien? »

« Seulement... si tu le veux bien.... je pense.... »

Roxas éclata de rire et le tira par les cheveux pour l'embrasser furtivement... mais tendrement.

« Je sais vraiment pas ce que je vais faire de toi... mon con... à **moi**. »

-------------------------------

Et voilà, c'est officiel. J'ai écris mon premier oneshot XD

Bon n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez si le cœur vous en dit ;)

Tinu


End file.
